


Satanize

by orca_of_my_heart99



Category: Dinfoyle - Fandom, Silicon Valley (TV)
Genre: M/M, dinfoyle - Freeform, prank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:08:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29847534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orca_of_my_heart99/pseuds/orca_of_my_heart99
Summary: Gilfoyle pulls a prank on Dinesh
Relationships: Dinesh Chugtai/Bertram Gilfoyle
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Satanize

**Author's Note:**

> Idea came from a prompt generator.

Dinesh had just come home from the grocery store. His boyfriend, Gilfoyle, was sitting at the table working on his computer. “Why did you draw a pentagram on the floor?” There was indeed a pentagram drawn in what looked like red sharpie on the kitchen floor. “Your text told me to Satanize the house before you returned” Gilfoyle responded in his usual monotone voice. Dinesh set down the groceries on the counter, feeling frustrated. “I wrote SANITIZE, Gilfoyle!” Gilfoyle didn’t even look up, just shrugging. Dinesh shook his head thinking that he should have known better. Of course Gilfoyle would do something like this. There was no way the red pentagram would come up.

**Author's Note:**

> I was on tumblr yesterday and I came across a prompt generator called ScatterPatter's Incorrect Quotes Generator.


End file.
